


[Podfic of] everything in its time

by klb



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Podfic by klb of a fic by ShadarasAuthor's summary: The first time Rose sees Rey, it’s in theFalcon’sguts.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] everything in its time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everything in its time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998386) by [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/everything-in-its-time/Everything%20In%20Its%20Time.mp3) | **Size:** 6.7 MB | **Duration:** 8:07

| 

Cover Art by Lunatique.  
  
---|---


End file.
